Only
by LunarArtemis
Summary: Lily is bored one night and who just happens to be available? Lily and James find themselves in a situation where the sexual tension can be cut with a knife on James' bed! 7th year!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; I wish I did though, so tell me if you know how I can!

This is going to a one-shot, but if you want me to write a sequel or an accompanying story/one-shot, let me know! I'll do what I can! This idea just popped into my head because I'm bored and have nothing better to do with my time (actually, I liked this idea better than cramming for my AP biology exam)!

Only Tonight

Lily sighed as she sat in the Common Room of the Head Dormitory. It was ten pm on a Friday night and she had nothing to do. Both of her friends had landed themselves with detention in Potions that day; that's all that needs to be said.

It was Friday night, and the best thing the Head Girl had to do was slave over her Transfiguration essay that wasn't due for another week. Potter was only God knows where with his other Marauders, but it's not like she needed him to have fun anyways, right?

Throwing her quill down in frustration, Lily began to bang her head against the coffee table she had been working on.

"Ow…" Lily said as she began to feel a headache come. "Just great." she said. Looking up the staircase, Lily decided to take a warm bath to calm her down, and maybe wind down for the night.

Just then, the portrait swung open, and in walked a grinning James Potter, Head Boy extraordinaire. "Hey, Evans." He greeted. _'Merlin, does she look sexy as hell.'_ he added as an afterthought.

The dying fire and a few well placed candle sticks floating around the room was the only light that only added to the appeal Lily Evans had on him. Although she looked frazzled and stressed, with her red hair coming out of its bun, she was still the same beautiful, fiery, ice goddess she had always been; still acknowledging him with that same cool air in her emerald eyes-eyes that never failed to captivate him-that she always would.

Lily turned to look at him when he greeted her. "Hello, Potter." she said, stiffly. She turned around quickly so he wouldn't see her cheeks flush slightly. _'He looks so fucking hott.'_ Lily thought. He did indeed. His hair was windblown, even more than it usually was, his hazel eyes held a joy in them that could be seen in the mere light of the dying embers, and he held that ruggedly handsome air as always.

Lily stood up and stretched. Since it was Friday, Lily had changed out of her school uniform into a white tank top and a tight pair of blue jeans. As she reached above her head and bent back, cracking her back a little in the process, her shirt slid up, showing a good amount of her flat stomach. James couldn't rip his gaze away from her.

'_Watch it, Potter_.' he warned himself. _'Stop thinking with your libido.'_ But he knew he was also thinking with his heart. He did indeed love Lily Evans more than his very life. He just wished he could convince her of that.

Lily was rolling her shoulders now, trying to get the kink out of her neck. She was very aware of the fact that James was watching her.

James, seeing her roll her neck and shoulders repeatedly, did something he knew probably wouldn't be a good idea. He walked over to her, and put his chest against her back. Leaning down a little he spoke as he felt Lily stiffen against him.

"Do you want me to help you with that? I can give you a massage." he offered. Lily felt her heart thudding loudly in her chest. She opened her mouth to speak and felt her throat clog up. So she simply nodded.

James had to force himself from burying his face into her flaming red hair and pressing up against her, so close that water wouldn't be able to get through, but somehow, he resisted-just barely. "Okay, come on up to my room so you relax. I'd come to yours, but I can't get up the stairs." James said. Lily wordlessly followed James up the stairs leading to his room. Both of them didn't realize that all they had to do to get to Lily's room, even James, was to cross through the bathroom and into Lily's room through the connecting doors.

James flipped some relaxing music on when he walked through the door and allowed Lily to walk in. With a wave of his wand, the lights dimmed to a warm glow and he indicated to his bed.

"Go ahead and get comfortable, Lily." James could barely keep his voice intact. She looked like a gliding angel. Lily nodded and climbed onto James' bed. Pillowing her head on her arms, Lily settled onto her stomach. James took off his shoes and climbed onto his bed, straddling Lily in jeans and a tight shirt that said "Quidditch Rules" on the front with the "rules" listed on the back.

Hesitating a bit, James placed his hands on her shoulders and began rubbing them. Lily shut her eyes and almost moaned. It felt good…Real good. "James…"

James' closed his eyes. The feeling of her allowing him to touch her was like a dream come true. James could barely contain himself.

Somehow he lasted seven minutes.

Lily was in heaven…Seven minutes in heaven-that is before she felt James turn her around onto her back. He was breathing a little raggedly and still straddling her. With an arm on either side of her, he bent down to put his mouth close to her ear and whispered huskily.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me, Lily Marie Evans?" he asked her, raising his head again to look into her eyes.

Lily looked up at him, a foreign kind of excitement rushing through her veins. "What do I do to you, James?" Lily breathed, her chest heaving up and down as she tried to even her breathing.

James didn't answer her. After all, actions spoke louder than words. Once again, he leaned forward, only this time, he placed his lips firmly on hers and moaned. Lily took only all of three seconds before she responded, wrapping her arms around his neck. Needing to get closer to her, James made to wrap his arms around her, brushing the sides of her breasts in the process. This elicited a shiver from Lily and a moan.

"Lily…" he breathed against her lips. Sticking his tongue out of his mouth, he slid it along her bottom lip, begging for entrance as his hands played at her sides. He felt himself harden as she let his tongue slide in to explore the foreign crevices of her mouth. As he licked the roof of her mouth, Lily moaned louder and longer and met his tongue with her own. He nibbled on her bottom lip and slid his hand beneath her shirt.

When she didn't do anything to stop him, he made his way upward until he met with her breasts. Grasping one of the full breasts in his hand, the two of them moaned and felt the heat in the room rise. James was doing incredible things to her. Lily had never ever felt any of this. His hands were like a magic she had never known.

Sliding his other hand under her shirt, James brought the shirt up. Ripping his lips away from hers to pull her shirt over her head, he took a good look at her. She was flushed and breathing unevenly, and heavily, clad in only blue jeans and a black bra with not a single trace of lace, which pleased James.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." he said, looking her in the eyes before clasping his lips onto the side of her neck. Lily shut her eyes as he kissed her neck, nibbled and swiveled his tongue on it, leaving his mark. His hand traveled from her waist again, upwards to massage her left breast through the bra.

Lily's breath caught in her throat and she arched into his hand. "Oh, James."

He grinned through glazed eyes. If this was for real, he was the luckiest wizard alive. Lily's arms came around his waist and slipped under his shirt to take it off. She wanted to feel the hardness of his muscles under her hands. Not a moment later, James' shirt was discarded and Lily's slender fingers were causing his muscles to quiver at the slightest touch.

"Merlin, Lily." James didn't know why he was holding back. Pulling his lips away from her neck, he looked at her as her hands continued to travel around his chest. She brought a feathery light touch from his collarbone all the way down to the waistband of his pants. She was driving him mad with those hands. Unable to wait any longer, James tore, literally tore, Lily's bra away and kissed her lips furiously. One hand cupped her face while the other did unimaginable things to her breast. His thumb flicked over her already aching nipple to a hardened peak. James began to kiss his way down Lily's neck and passed her collarbone, the valley between her breast , until finally, he put his mouth over the nipple and pulled, nibbled and teased, while his hand gave the same treatment to the other full, milky breast.

On a groan, he suckled. Lily could do nothing but hold his head there, her fingers tangled in his mop of hair. After torturing Lily with that treatment to her breasts twice, Lily finally took control. With a move James missed, Lily flipped their positions and straddled him. She sat on his stomach, topless, looking like the goddess of goddesses to James. A layer of sweat glistened on both of their bodies.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Lily crashed her lips down on James'. James wrapped an arm around her waist and then one in her hair, pressing her closer. Lily moved her lips down to his jaw and kissed her way down to his neck. She continued to make a trail down to his collarbone and all the way to the waistband of his slacks. Her hands followed her lips and felt his stomach muscles, that oh-so-attractive six-pack quiver beneath her hands. She frowned when she was stopped by his pants, but before she could do anything, James had her under him again, and was stripping her of the rest of her clothes.

Naked and vibrating beneath him, James ran his eyes up and down Lily's body. He had never seen anything so exquisite in his entire life. Lily's hands came up to meet the buckle on his belt and fought to undo them. James' desperate to free himself from the tightened trousers, started to help her.

Breathing unevenly, they managed to get the clothes off of James as well. James pressed her against his bed and locked his lips onto hers. Lily's arms wrapped around him and to the surprise of both of them, she let out a giggle. James pulled away, but then grinned as he saw her smile. He knew if she touched him now, though, he would explode, so he took both of her wrists in one hand and held them high above her head, and then proceeded to kiss her senseless.

"James…" Lily mumbled against his lips. His free hand massaged her breast's side and then reached down between them to cup her. Lily groaned and then began squirming, trying to free her captured hands; starving to touch him, needing to feel him.

James kept a firm grasp on her wrists and dipped a finger through her curls and into her most sacred place. She was wet and hot. He stuck two fingers in her and began to pump them fast, sending Lily flying off that first peak.

Almost sobbing, Lily tried to breathe, but James relentlessly drove her up again. She squirmed again and again and rocked her hips against his, telling him she was ready. Pulling his lips from hers, he finally released her hands, which immediately came around him. Positioning himself just above her opening, he looked at her.

"I love you, Lily. I love you so much. More than life itself." And he plunged. Twin moans of pleasure ripped through them as waves of please racked their bodies. Pelvis to pelvis, James began to thrust into her over and over again, letting go of all reason and taking them forever and beyond.

Sensing that she would come soon, Lily locked her legs around his waist and held on. Locking his lips to hers, he muffled her scream and allowed himself to follow with one last thrust into her.

James collapsed on top of Lily, exhausted. "I love you, Lil." he said huskily into her ear.

The two of them, still intimately joined, reveled in the aftermath of their love making. "I love you, too, James." Lily whispered, sated, her eyes sleepy with deep satisfaction. Lily brought a hand and just ran it up and down his spine, loving the feeling of safety she got from being held in his strong embrace. James pulled out of her and rolled over, taking her with him so their positions were switched.

"Wow, Lily. You sure know how to rock my world." James said, grinning. Lily smirked.

"Why, thank you, James. You're not too shabby yourself." she said. "But you know, I was heading up to take a bath, now you distracted me from that. What are you going to do about it?" she grinned.

Rolling over again, he laid on top of her. "I have a few ideas in mind." he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Lily smacked his arm playfully and laughed. Her laughter turned into a shriek of pleasure when he carried her into his arms and to the bathroom.

"I think I have the remedy to your missing your bath…" he said and shut the door to the bathroom behind them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey guys! This was just a one-shot, but I decided, after some slight begging from my reviewers and a little persuasion, and a bout of inspiration while I was driving to get me to decide keep this story going! YAY ME! lol claps for self I hope you all like the next chapters as well!

And check out my other Lily and James story, currently in the making: Our Tower!


End file.
